Street Wonders
by Dancerslife
Summary: Ten years ago, if someone asked Karen Walker what if... she would have thought they were insane.
1. Chapter 1

The view from her window was of Times Square. The hustle and bustle of the people coming home from work, the sound of car horns, mostly from the cabs that were lined up on the one way street were sights and sounds that she was going to miss.

From her window she watched Will walking up the street towards their hotel. She smiled to herself wondering if this was going to be the end. An end of an 'us' between her and Will, the end of their friendship, or whatever else they had or were going to have; it was just one or a few of the endless worries she had.

Ten years ago, if someone had asked her if she thought she would have endured Stan dying, her getting remarried and then going through more relationships and then finding out the her husband really wasn't dead; just being watched over by Big Brother she would have thought they were kidding. If they asked her where she would be in ten years, she was asked where she would be in five years, the answer definitely wouldn't have been a divorce from Will and trying to figure out how she was going to raise her four year old on her own.

"Mama, are we home soon?" A little voice asked behind her. At the sight of her daughter, who had just woken up from her two hour nap, Karen smiled. Elizabeth Truman was absolutely gorgeous at the age of four. With her hazel eyes, her curled brunette hair, her rosy cheeks, and her adorable smile; there wasn't a reason Karen could find not to smile.

"Soon, baby." She said before returning to the sight outside her window. Her home now wasn't in NY anymore. It was traveling all around the world, in various hotels that were family friendly. In locations that she once dreamt of as a child.

The door to their room opened and Will entered with a brown bag, something Karen had missed from her sightseeing. "Daddy!" Elizabeth screamed, causing Karen to cringe slightly and Will to stumble backwards a little. But there was a smile on his face none the less.

"Hey," Karen managed to say, without tears welling up in her eyes as they had done for a few days now. Will gave her half a smile and a nod before putting his full attention on his daughter. At the notion Karen lowered herself down into the chair and continued to look out onto the city.

"Mama." Karen heard, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked down at Elizabeth who was tugging on the ropes of her robe. "I hungry."

"Okay," She said, reaching over, and pulling Elizabeth onto her lap. "What shall we get? Italian, Chinese, or Pizza."

At the first two suggestions, Elizabeth seemed to be unfazed, but at the mention of Pizza, her eyes grew bright and filled with excitement. "Pisa Pisa Pisa," She chanted, lightly bouncing up and down.

"Okay. Pizza it is then." Karen said with a smile, before kissing her daughter's forehead and looking at Will who seemed to be immersed in paperwork. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Karen and Elizabeth talking, it was barely a second later when Elizabeth was bounding over and jumping on to his bed, wrinkling his papers in the process.

"Daddy we goin for pisa." She said happily. Will looked at Karen with a glare, which immediately was dropped at the sight of her smiling. It was the one thing he both hated and loved about her. Her smile was able to get him to do practically anything she wanted and he hated the fact that he could never stay mad at her because of her smile. No matter the secret agenda behind it.

"Pizza? Now who's idea was that?" He asked.

"Mama's." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Karen pointed to the bathroom, indicating that she needed to change, which gained her another nod.

It was 2 hours later when the Truman's made their way back to their hotel. Elizabeth was asleep in Will's arms and Karen at his side scratching at the inside of her pockets. "I never thought we were going to come back." She said, speaking the first time to him in what seemed like forever. Her voice didn't surprise him, he actually welcomed it.

"It's home." He said. "Or at least it was."

"We got married six years ago. We made a choice." She said sadly. "Sure this is where we lived for God knows how long and we've become used to the car's blaring their horns and the people walking up and down streets with their phones permanently attached to their ears, but I like our life together. It's a mystery."

"We've given each other grief about it Karen. We made the choice not to through with it together. Yes we'll be asking ourselves What If for the rest of our lives, but we would be asking the same questions if we went the other way."

"True. But in a month or so we'll be asking ourselves what if we hadn't gotten divorced or what if we had." She said sadly. She stopped, turned to face him and grabbed his arm. "In ten years I don't want to be asking myself what would have happened if I stayed and fought this out with you. We went at each other's throats when we weren't married. We hated each other before anything happened. I want us to go to our daughter's wedding knowing we did something right. I don't want to dwell on losing Devon. I hate that my daughter won't have a younger brother to boss around, but I hate what's it's doing to my marriage." She released her grip on his arm as she looked for an answer in his eyes. "Karen Walker didn't fight for anyone. Karen Truman does. And you're the one I'm fighting for." As if on cue, Elizabeth began to stir, causing Karen to reach for her.

Will placed Elizabeth in her mother's arms and watched them walk towards the hospital.

Ten years ago, if someone asked Karen Walker if she would stand in the middle of the street, practically begging her husband to stop fighting with her, she'd tell them they were insane. Karen Truman, a sober mother, would have thought about it and said anything was possible.


	2. Train Ride Musings

The streets looked so at peace from where she was sitting on the train. People next to her, in the observation lounge, were asleep, reading, talking quietly amongst themselves, not paying attention to anything other than what they were interested in. Karen smiled to herself, and waited for the announcement that the snack car was open.

It was the sudden warmth that she felt around her front, and the pillow she gained. The sun streamed into her vision, causing it to blur and her hiding her head in her pillow, which she immediately realized was Will's shoulder. She smiled, and inhaled his scent. A scent that was unexplainable. It seemed natural. Her being with him, encircled by him.

"Hey sleepy," He whispered, before kissing the top of her head. "You didn't look very comfortable."

"So you decided to fix it?" She asked looking up. He nodded and tightened his grip around Karen, pulling her fully into his side. "Thank you."

"The snack bar is open now," He informed her. She shifted once again in his arms, watching the valley of trees pass by. "I know you were hungry."

"I still am." She stood up and straightened out her coat. "Do you want anything?" He shook his head. And she nodded making her way down the steps to the snack bar. She picked out a cup of noodles, an item she was told was probably the worst thing for her since it was extremely high in salt, salt was something she was currently craving.

"Do you want something to drink?" The cashier named Tom asked. "We got some beer or some wine."

"No thank you."

"You look like someone who knows her alcohol." He admitted. "I've seen many people on the trains and never have seen someone turn it down. Especially someone who looks like they should own their own private plane."

"I used to. But it wasn't my plane. It was my ex husband's." She placed the cup of noodles down. "And I can't have alcohol. I don't think the baby would like it." She smiled at Tom who was filling up the cup with water.

"I'm sor-" He stopped as she put her hand up to stop him. "Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you Tom," She said. "I'll see you later." He nodded and she began to make her way back up the stairs to Will. But was stopped at the sight of Will, who had an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. Karen simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know what he was silently asking.

"Baby?"

"Honey, I had to tell him something to get him off my back about the alcohol." She said, walking up the stairs, in front of Will.

It was two years later, and they found themselves on a train again. Elizabeth on Karen's lap, playing with her mother's belt buckle. The ride was similar to the one she had ridden before. The one she had went on days after she had found out she was pregnant. The trip she had not necessarily lied to Will about the baby, but simply avoided the topic.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, this is Tom in the snack bar. Just wanted to let everyone know that I will be closing up in about ten minutes to go on my lunch, so if you want anything to tie you over make your way down the steps in the sightseeing car." Karen took one glance around the car and didn't see Will, assuming that he went back to their sleeping car. With that, Karen stood up and balanced her daughter on her hip as she made it down the steps into the car. She entered with her back to Tom, full well knowing that he was the same Tom.

For Elizabeth, Karen picked out an orange and a small box of milk. And for herself a small bottle of apple cider. She placed it down on the counter once it was her turn. "We have some wine and some…"

"Beer I know. You've told me." At the comment Tom looked up and smiled at the woman standing in front of him.

"Two years did you good woman." He said with a chuckle. "So is this the anti-drinking baby."

"Yes this is Elizabeth." She said bouncing te little girl up and down. "You want to say hi." The little girl shook her head and buried her face in Karen's neck. "She's a bit shy today."

Tom nodded his head and put her things in a small box. "This is for you." He said handing her the box. "Maybe in two years we'll catch up again,"

"Maybe." She said with a smile. "I'll see you later Tom." She turned around and saw Will standing the same way, arms crossed leaning against the beginning of the stairwell.

Karen handed off Elizabeth and shrugged her shoulders. "What? It's only apple cider Will, no need to be a queen." She said, before making her way up the steps, not taking a look back at Will who was shaking his head.

Ten years ago, if someone asked Karen Walker if she saw herself taking public transportation she'd laugh in their face. She'd call them insane and insist that anywhere she'd travel would be via her private jet which she received out of a marriage. If it was an employee that worked in her home, she'd simply dismiss them, telling them they were no longer needed.

Ten years ago, if someone asked Karen would she have ever imagined herself being happily married to her lawyer who, to his family and friends was gay, with a daughter permanently attached to her , she'd think they were dreaming. Three years, four months, and two weeks ago, Karen Walker went right back to being Karen Delaney.

Three years and two months ago, Karen Delaney became Karen Truman. Something changed in two weeks, between her and Will. Two weeks of vacation she was spending with him and her daughter. She smiled as she watched an old farm house pass. That's where it all happened. Love, her family, them, all in a farm house. Karen Walker never would have stood for that.


	3. Bridge Musings

It was the below Karen's position on the bridge, completely involved with one another, not paying attention to anyone but their partner, that made Karen smile. It was the sight of a couple holding hands that made her wonder if they realized someone was watching them. They were at peace with each other, in their bubble of oblivion and it was a nice sight to see for Karen.

The couple that exited the small café made caused Karen to change her stance on the bridge, causing her to lean over a little bit. The woman was dressed in a tan colored coat that went mid-thigh, black slacks, and around her neck was a maroon colored scarf. The man she was with was wearing tan slacks and a black long coat as well, a coat that reminded Karen of Will's. The man entangled his hand in his date's long curled brown hair before kissing her lightly but it was full of passion.

The warm arms around her waist caused her to freeze but she immediately relaxed when she felt his warm breath against her cheek. He placed a light kiss to her temple and brought her closer to him, which received a light laugh from her. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm people watching." She admitted. "It's something I do well."

"Among other things." Karen turned around and hit his chest. His face changed in offence. "What I'm just saying."

"And I'm just saying you ain't getting any if you keep it up." She said walking away, taunting him slightly. She turned her back to him, not seeing that he was making his way to her. The strong pair of arms that encircled her waist stopped her in her tracks. It was the pair of warm lips on hers that got her heart to speed up and her thoughts to disappear. It was a talent he had. And she hated it, yet loved it at the same time. "Now you're just tempting me Mr. Truman," She said pulling away.

"It's something I do well." She shook her head and began walking to the end of the bridge. She tightened her grip on his hand when she felt it gripping her own. "She's fine you know,"

"I do." She said. Elizabeth would be fine, was something she had to constantly remind herself. It had been the first time Karen and Will had left her alone at a children service. She and Will would switch off if one of them needed to go out into whatever town they were in. It became habit and certain habits were hard to break. He stopped and looked at her, searching her eyes for the truth and she knew it. "Will, honestly, I'm fine. Worried but fine." He took the answer and they continued to walk.

They turned a small corner, which put them under the bridge that they were presently standing on. It looked so different from below. The bridge looked much more big than it actually was, it was one of the most romantic places according to a passerby they had ran into a few minutes before Karen stopped. Out of the corner of her eye, Karen saw the couple with the black coat and the maroon scarf and once again smiled at their happiness. They were sitting on a cobblestone wall that was near the café that Karen found herself being pulled into.

Will and Karen sat at a small two person table in a corner with coffee's in front of them. "I called Grace today," Will admitted, breaking the semi-uncomfortable silence. "She told me to fight for you."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't." He took in some coffee and sighed. "I didn't tell her I would. And I didn't tell her I wouldn't either. You're a mystery to me Karen. After six years of being married to you, years and years of knowing you, you're still a mystery to me." She couldn't reply. There wasn't a way to without breaking down. "It took me two weeks. The two weeks we spent away from New York on the beach, away from civilization, I saw a different part of you. And that's when I fell in love with you."

"I hated our hotel." She admitted with a laugh. "I hated it because it reminded me of Stan."

"I know. I know it did. But you were the one who got through it. No one else." He took her hand in his. "Those two weeks I saw myself getting married to you, moving into a house with you, starting a family with you and to be honest, I hated it. I was gay. I couldn't have fallen in love with someone who was so difficult and yet so mesmerizing. You got me to fall in love with you Karen. I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"I didn't want to fall in love with you." She admitted taking her hand out of his. "I couldn't bring myself to admit that I was in love with you. It was the second week, when I hadn't thought of Stan for a week that I realized it was because of you. When I saw you standing in my doorway with your tan shorts and you're checkered blouse, I thought to myself, that's going to be the father of my child. Or children. I hadn't decided yet. I'm not going to beg. And I'm not going to give you the guilt trip. If you sign the papers I'll sign them."

Will watched Karen stand up and toss her unfinished coffee in the garbage can. Will did the same and took off after Karen who was standing on the bridge once again. It amazed him how she could get away fast. From where he was standing he could see the tears that were resting on her cheeks. She had tightened her coat around her and he did the same as a slight gust passed them. He leaned on the railing of the bridge next to her and stared out in front of him.

"I don't beg. So if you're here to get me to beg, you can go to the hotel."

"You can't choose what color pillow you want at night. You have two choices; green and blue. You go through a battle with the two colors. And you're never happy. How do I know this? You end up taking mine. I love that. You can never order something on the phone because you're irritated with the salesperson. You call them arrogant and un-helpful. That's all before you've even told them what you wanted. You then get mad at me because I'm laughing. I'm laughing because it your stubbornness that I love." She shook her head and didn't look at him.

"You didn't love it before. It was just a beach Will."

"It was a beach where you berated a woman for not putting suntan lotion on her child as the temperature's rose to near 90 degrees."She smiled at the memory and nodded. "Now let's go pick up our daughter and get some sleep. "

She didn't fight him. She didn't have the strength. She was tired. Tired of fighting, trying to figure out why and how she fell in love with him. She hated when he was right. She hated the fact that he was able to get her to do whatever he wanted. It was the warmth of his hand in hers that got her to do it. They walked the rest of the way to the hotel in silence. It was just better that way.

Ten years ago, if someone asked her would she have been able to picture herself in bed with Will, acting as if their conversation in the coffee shop or on the bridge didn't take place, the idea never would have entered her mind. But alas there she was. Karen Truman was enwrapped in his arms, completely safe. Ten weeks ago if someone dared her to throw her divorce papers that needed to be signed away in a fire, she would have waited. Now the fire was looking pretty good.

He was her rock. He was the engine that got her car to go. He gave her a reason to wake up the mornings after she lost Devon. He was what she needed. Every aspect of him, she needed. It was the mumbled 'I need you' coming from Will that got her to finally go to sleep; peacefully.


	4. Beach Musings

It was the sound of the waves crashing and the sight of the birds that made Karen relax. Everything was so peaceful in the grayness of the morning. The sun was behind the mountains and also being hidden by the clouds. Karen was curled up in a wicker chair, dressed in her silk robe, wrapped up in her fleece blanket, and her head resting on her arm.

There was no one there on the beach, which wasn't surprising, since it was barely six o'clock. She had been at the hotel for a week and despite the fact that she hated the hotel itself, there was an exception. She loved being there with Will, a person who she knew she could count on. It was a strange friendship that they had and despite its oddness she enjoyed it every moment. But it was the night before when everything had changed.

It might have been the hand on the small of her back as he led her through the small gift shop or the light touch to her shoulder when she was reaming the stupid woman who was already burnt, for not putting sun blocker on her son; it triggered something. Whatever it was, she found herself in the moonlight kissing Will, and she didn't mind at all. For once she wasn't caring what the rest of the world was thinking. And it was nice.

Her normal affairs, she'd wake up alone, with either a note or a phone message; apologizing for not being there when she woke. There was always an excuse. Their wife would be home and the house needed to be clean. Or the note that read 'I need to go pick up my kids by eight.' Whatever it was, they were always there. Not this time though. It was the strong arm around her waist and the light breath that tickled her ear that made it different. At first it was a surprise that there was someone next to her, but it was the pleasantness that caused her to melt into his embrace, causing her to drift back to sleep.

"Kare?" His voice broke her train of thought. She looked up from the bird digging in the sand below her and saw Will standing in her doorway, in a black and white checkered shirt, his horrible tan shorts that she continuously mocked, and his sandals hanging off his finger. For a moment she was breathless. He seemed perfect. He looked like he had been chasing something. The way his shirt was wrinkled and the way his shorts were stained. "You want to go for a walk into town?"

"It's six fifteen in the morning Will," She informed him, surprised that time had passed by. "What stores would be open?"

"There's a coffee shop I think. Or the little jewelry shack." He said offering his hand to her. "Or we could just take a walk."

"I think I may like the walk better. But I just need to-"She said pointing at her robe. "Change."

It was ten minutes later when Karen and Will found themselves on the beach barefoot. Karen dressed in a pair of summer pants that still looked stylish and a white blouse the clung to her curves. She had no makeup on, with the exception of some lip gloss, but everything else wasn't needed. She was so lost in her thoughts; she hadn't felt Will's hand take hold of hers. It was when she felt the familiar warmth did she notice. "We're going to have to talk about it."

Karen simply shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not right now okay." It wasn't her pleading. It wasn't her begging. It was more of a promise. A promise that said they would talk about their first night together, when she was ready. When that time would be; neither of them knew.

It was some time later when Will had guided her onto a cobblestone pathway. There were small houses that lined it; each different colors. Karen smiled at the sight of the little stories that each one told. One house had children in it; that much was known by the small toys the littered the small front lawn. Another one belonged to a mechanic, which was told by different car parts and a spare tire leaning against the side of the house. Everything seemed so perfect in its emptiness.

There was no sign anyone had lived there. It was empty. Something Karen knew a lot about. The feeling that there was nothing in front of her, nothing that needed to be taken care of. She felt that way a lot until recently. Eight days to be exact. Eight days since she stepped out of the ferry boat and onto the hotel property. The man by her side was capable of making her forget everything.

Will had stopped and Karen realized the cobblestone path led them up a hill. The hill overlooked the ocean and the town that they had passed through. "See that yellow building?" Will asked pointing just above the town. Karen nodded. "That's our hotel."

She wasn't surprised that he would show her something like that. He had a knack for landscapes she had learned. From the position they were standing she could see the hammock that was on their balcony. "When did you find this?"

"The second day we were here." He admitted. "You were asleep, so I took a walk."

"It's beautiful." She said with a smile. "I love this place, just hate the hotel."

"So I've been informed." He teased, elbowing her in the side. "When I was a kid I told my mom I wanted a house on the beach. A house with a cobblestone pathway and some French windows."

"You're such a Queen Wilma," She said out of habit. But the moment she said it again in her mind, she instantly regretted it. And he knew it. He took her hand in his and she instantly tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let her.

"Just know that last night wasn't a drunken mistake. We may have been a little tipsy, but I knew exactly what I was doing and I enjoyed it." With that he pressed a kiss to her temple and let go of her hand, leaving her at the top of the hill. She turned to look over her should and watched him walk away.

She made her way as quietly as she possibly could to his side. But when his hand reached out behind him for her, her presence was known. She took his hand quickly, almost as if she thought it would disappear and put herself in his side. "Of all the people in the world, why me?"

"You're addicting." It was a simple, yet loaded answer. After being with her for a week, he noticed things he would have never noticed in New York. Whether it was the way her eye color changed when she got angry or was on the verge of picking a stupid fight with him. Or the way the corners of her mouth curved when she was getting ready to con him into doing something. It was the littlest, yet most important thing about her that he picked up on. It was the maternal glow that she had whenever she was around children. She would never have admitted to wanting children and he knew that.

The day before when they were watching the children play in the body of water, Karen had seen a small boy fall face forward in the sand. It was the small gasp that escaped Karen that drew Will to the conclusion of her wanting children. It was the shy smile that she gave him when he caught her smiling at the children. She didn't try to hide her happiness like she would do with other things. It was a smile of pure hope.

For the rest of the day and most of the week they had not left their room. It was two weeks that they had spent together. At the end of the second week as they were on the ferry to go back, her head rested on his shoulder and the faint whisper of affection escaped her. He smiled and kissed her lips, not even caring that they had an audience. Nothing really mattered to him but the woman next to him.

After spending the two weeks with Karen Walker, it made him realize that she was definitely a mystery. It was the time that he took to get to know her, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. She would always open up to him, but not like the past week. He had found everything that made her tick. Everything that he learned fed into his addiction. Some say it's impossible to become addicted in just two weeks. But this wasn't a two week old addiction he realized; it was years. And the first step to recovery was to admit that he was addicted, which he was never going to do.


	5. Park Musings

Karen watched a little boy, perhaps the age of three, run around in circles. Laughing and having a good time. He was dressed in blue jeans, a blue and white striped shirt, with black tennis shoes on his feet. His dark brown hair was long enough to have a slight curl and his hazel eyes were light enough to be green and dark enough to be chocolate brown. He was throwing up handfuls of sand, attempting to catch it the way he threw it up. At his disappointment came laughter, causing his mother to laugh as well.

It was when Karen sat up quickly in bed, breathing deeply, that she realized it was all a dream. A dream of what could be. Or what would have been. She felt a warm hand at the small of her back, a thumb tracing circles in her back. She hated waking up like this. She hated waking up in a panic. It was two years and she had finally been getting back to sleep in a normal pattern.

"Are you okay Karen?" She heard Will ask her. She nodded her head, but whether or not he could see her in the darkness of their bedroom was unknown.

"I will be." She said. " I just need something to drink."

"Kare," Will groaned and warned. He felt the bed shift and was able to make out Karen's figure.

"I'm not getting alcohol. I'm getting water." She said storming into their small bathroom. She hadn't realized how cold the silk of her nightgown was until she was in the bathroom. It seemed to cling to her skin, as if it were trying to suffocate her.

She splashed some water on her face to get her to wake up a little bit. It was a reassurance that she was awake and not in the ties of her dream. She got herself a half a glass of water and downed it in one go, before returning to her bed. She slipped in between the sheets and rolled onto her side, her back facing Will. She felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her to him. She sighed not wanting to fight. She was too tired to fight.

The sun streamed through crack in the curtain warming Karen's face. The thing she instantly noticed was the weight that had been lifted from where Will's arm laid. She rolled over expecting Will to be there but he wasn't. There was a note which read ' Took Liz out for a walk at the park.'

From her window she was able to see the small park, she realized but what she wanted to do was curl in a ball and go back to sleep. Hopefully into a dream state where she could be someone else. The next thing she knew she had found herself wrapped up in Will's black coat, in a pair of pants and her slippers, sitting on the bench next to him.

"Feeling better?" He asked, not needing to look who had sat next to him.

"Yeah," She said not sounding convincing at all. But it was the answer they both needed to hear. "How is she doing today?"

"She's okay. She doesn't remember it too much. Just a lot of lights and you crying."

"He would have loved is place." She said. "He would have loved the leaves and the sand."

"It's been two years Karen." He said draping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "It's been two years. "

"And I've been in pain everyday Will." She announced. "Every time I walk into a damn baby store I want to pick up a one piece with a tool wrench on it because I bought it for him two days before. Or the need to wipe off a pacifier and stuff it in my bag because my son would be crying for it. I'm going through a need for a baby Will." She told him, with a hint of anger in her voice. "He would have been three today. "

"I know. But there was nothing you could have possibly done for him then Karen. There was nothing that could have prevented him from getting sick." Elizabeth had turned from her spot on the jungle gym and waved at her parents. Karen gave her daughter a huge smile, to assure her daughter that nothing was wrong, despite the fact that at the moment a lot of things were done. "There was never a moment when he was out of your sight. Even when someone was holding them, you made sure there was nothing wrong with them."

"I was just being protective."

"You always are. Always have been and always will." He told her tightening his grip on her. He dropped a kiss to her hair and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I know you've hated yourself because you feel like you couldn't have done anything. But with his illness Karen, there weren't enough fluids or solids that would have gotten him to stay alive. You know this."

"I just wish-" He silenced her with a kiss to her lips. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I know you do." He said. "You have Elizabeth who loves you to pieces. She'd do anything for you. Sure she doesn't know what's happening today and why you're completely out of it, but don't take it out on her. She doesn't need it. If you want to yell at someone, yell at me. I'm a strong guy." He felt Karen nod against his chest. "She can't think that it was her fault he passed away. She didn't know that she should of come and got us when he started to cry."

"She was used to him crying because he was hungry." Karen said straightening up in her seat, still in Will's side. "Elizabeth!"

The little girl turned and smiled at her mother who was signaling for her to come join her. Elizabeth nodded her head and ran to her mother, before jumping in her lap. "Can we go get ice cream mama?"

"It's a little chilly out here doll," Karen said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "But if it warms up a little then it shouldn't be a problem." Karen stood up with Elizabeth still in her arms. She began to make her way back to their hotel room. "We'll get you changed and then if it doesn't rain we can go to the zoo."

Will watched his wife and daughter walk away from him. He smiled at the 'act' that Karen was putting on for Elizabeth. It definitely was something she had come to perfect. It was just who she was.

Ten years ago if Karen Walker she would be a mother who was trying to please her one child while grieving over another, it wouldn't have seemed far from impossible. She grieved over a child she hadn't conceived. The feeling was completely different since she actually held Duncan in her arms for a year and a half.

Ten years ago if someone asked Karen, where do you see yourself, the answer would have been somewhere warm and safe, instead of at a cold park. But where she was with Will she had come to realize she was safe. Even in the most terrible moments, she was safe.


	6. Hospital Musings

Karen sat staring at the cars coming and going from the parking lot. Some dropping off the sick and some people picking up those who were no longer ill. She was just dropping off and the fact that she wasn't going to be able to take her son home wasn't a thing she was happy about. The time that she was sitting there was unknown. Even if she wanted to move she wasn't able to. She didn't want to leave the hospital; she didn't think she would be able to bring herself to do it.

The day had seemed to pass by in a blur. It all began with Duncan throwing up to him having Diarrhea and then to no pulse. Her brother in law Sam had came, her parent in laws had come and watched over Elizabeth while her and Will were talking to doctors. She had come to learn more about the rotavirus than she wanted to. She felt someone sit down next to her and from the distinct smell that she had come to learn, she knew it was Will.

"What did the doctors tell you?" He asked quietly.

"He could have picked it up from something he touched. That's what normally happens. The first symptoms are a fever and nausea. It was a good thing we brought him in when he was puking. The Dehydration came from the diarrhea. He had an IV which was giving him liquids. And you heard the rest." The rest was that the body had rejected the liquids, resulting in severe hydration then unfortunately in death. From the time of the news, Karen had done three things; Sad a painful goodbye to her son, had a fight with Jack and Grace, and then isolated herself in the sitting room overlooking the parking lot; which is where she was. She was in a daze when he sat down. She had been in a daze the whole day.

"My parent's to Elizabeth to their house. They offered a room for us."

"I want to stay here."

"They're not going to keep him here Kare. You're going to need to sleep soon and I don't think you going home would be healthy. "She nodded her head and stood up. He followed suit and took her hand in his and pulled her into his side. "I love you Karen. Don't ever forget it," He whispered to her. He kissed her cheek and led her out to their car.

The following week had not gotten easier. It had gotten painful. The sleep that should have been used to relax only made things worse. It meant they had to eventually wake up from something they had hoped was a horrible nightmare. Karen had hardly slept in that week. She had cried for most of it. She had tried to figure out a way to come to accept the fact that Duncan wasn't going to be in their lives anymore. Then it dawned upon her, she was never going to accept it, and she had to get over that.

It had been two months since Duncan's unfortunate death and Karen had slept on the couch the night before. Karen was walking through the kitchen when Grace, Jack, Will and Elizabeth came through the door. Elizabeth was smiling at her mother, who had pressed a kiss to her cheek before Grace put her in her bedroom.

"Karen, how are you doing?" Grace asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I've had a lot better days. I haven't had a good day in two months. " She said honestly. " I don't sleep. I think I'm going to get woken up by Elizabeth again saying that Duncan is crying. She thought he was hungry. But I had fed him two hours before. I don't get it."

"It's been two months Karen. Your daughter needs you. You can't be the depressed bitch from Upper Manhattan anymore. That was before you had kids. You can't be that for your kids. I'm sure you don't want your daughter to sleep her way through paying for college." Karen sat in stunned silence. Grace, a woman she was glad to work for everyday even though she was married to her best friend, a woman she could call up to watch her children, lost her respect in a few sentences.

"Get out of my house." Karen said surprisingly calm. When Grace didn't move, Karen stood up. "I want you to get out of my house Grace. I don't accept people who call me a whore and a bitch from Upper Manhattan in my house. So please get the hell out of my house." With that Karen walked out leaving Grace a lone in the living room. Jack had witnessed Karen storming out of the living room and into her room, leaving Will's side who went to talk to Grace.

"Kare,"He said knocking on the door to her bedroom. He opened the door and saw Karen laying down on the bed. "Hey Ma'am what was going on in there?"

"I'm not a bitch from Upper Manhattan. And I sure as hell didn't sleep my way through men to pay for college." She said sitting up angrily. "Did she think I can simply get over the fact that my son passed away in two months?"

"I know it's hard Kare," He said taking a seat next to her and pulled him into his side. "You didn't leave anything on the table though did you? I mean you didn't leave any of your pills or something he could have taken? "

"I haven't had more than one drink in three years. I haven't had pills in three and a half. So if you're blaming me for my son's death I don't want you in my house either."

"Karen, it could have been something little that you left." Jack said trying to defend himself.

"The table was cleaned. He doesn't eat there and you know it. It's his high chair or from his bottle. And most of the time I'm holding him."

"You held him Karen." Jack corrected. From the glare that he received from Karen, instantly made him regret his decision.

"Get out." She said. "I want you and Grace out of my house. My best friend wouldn't blame me for my son's death. You can leave now." She once again fled the room and into the living room where Will and Grace were arguing. "You two can get out now." She said pointing to Grace and Jack. The two of them nodded and left without another word.

Karen found herself in Will's arms once again crying. He placed a kiss to her lips and the second that it was just a sweet reassuring kiss, it turned into more. The need to be together. The need to be lost in a haze that was satisfying to both of them. Karen had checked on Elizabeth, who was thankfully sound asleep in her bed, before being pulled into her bedroom by Will who needed her. They both needed to be driven off the edge. It almost became a necessity.

Hours later, Karen was entwined with Will; her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and his index finger drawing patterns in her arm. She was relaxed for the time being. She allowed herself to go to sleep, knowing that she wouldn't be getting much more. But if a solution to her insomnia was being driven off the edge by her husband, she rather liked her insomnia.


	7. Rain Musings

Karen Truman loved the rain just as much as Karen Walker loved alcohol and pills and the way they mixed in together. It soothed her to the point of where sleep over took her body. She would escape into the rain so she could cry, since Karen Walker didn't show any emotion. It all changed the day she broke down in Will's arm. It was then that she knew she would be safe with him.

It seemed that rain came on the days that made her the happiest. It rained the day she married Will, in the small church with only a handful of people. It rained the mornings her children were born. And it rained the day she had found out she was pregnant with her third child. The happiness that the rain brought was one of the reasons she had grown to love the rain.

The rain seemed to bring her family closer together. Bring people who she hadn't seen in years suddenly appear in her life again. Karen was walking down the street, with an umbrella in one hand, her four month old son Jonathan in the other, with the baby bag and her purse settled on her shoulder. The rain had just started again, once she stepped out of the baby store she had taken Jonathan to. She made her way into the store, nearly knocking into people as well.

"I'm sor-" Karen said, as she hit a woman in a dark purple coat. The woman turned around and gave Karen a half a shocked smile. It was Grace.

"Hi Karen." Grace said, her eyes shifting from Karen to the little boy in her arms. "Who is this?"

Karen tightened her grip slightly on her son; still not completely okay with Grace. "This is Jonathan."

"Whose is he?"

"Mine." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. "He's _my _son."

"Well congratulations" Grace said eyeing the door. "I really need to be going. Leo is waiting."

Karen turned half way around to see a tall dark haired man standing at the checkout stand. The door jingled and as if he heard Karen's silent pleads to have him rescue her from the awkwardness with Grace, Will came in with Elizabeth in tow. He spotted her instantly, ushering Elizabeth in the direction. Upon seeing Grace, he stopped. "Gracie," The nickname he used out of habit, coming out as if it were her real name.

"Hi Will," She said with a smile. "Hi Elizabeth," The six year old girl looked up at Grace, not knowing what to say. She looked to her parents who nodded. She gave Grace a small wave, before hiding her face in Will's leg.

"She's still a bit shy," Karen informed Grace. "Especially if it's people she doesn't know."

Grace nodded and began to walk away. It was Will who took her wrist in his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She nodded. "I've been real good." She looked to Karen, who was stroaking Elizabeth's hair. "Jack got a job at the local theatre, if you're interested. The show is really good."

Karen gave her a slight nod, before handing Jonathan over to Will. She bent down, whispered something into Elizabeth's ear and proceeded to pull Grace aside. "What are you doing Grace?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you doing?" Karen repeated. "Are you trying to see if I've been a good mother to Elizabeth? Or are you trying to figure out if Jonathan is going to be a womanizer. Because god forbid he finds himself a nice girl before he starts college and sleeps with her. "

"That's not what I was trying to say Karen. And you know it."

"What were you trying to say?" Karen asked, crossing her arms, avoiding the woman and the shopping car. "You wouldn't want to see Elizabeth to grow up and be me? You'd rather have her be like your perfect ex boyfriend. I've changed Grace. She's not going to grow up and be the version of me I've learned to forget. My son is not going to grow up and be a womanizer, because his mother found herself a boyfriend in college. I didn't sleep my way through college to get the grades. I got the grades because I was able to get the grades. I dropped out of college because I hated it there. I broke up with someone I fell in love with because I had to get away. So no, my children will not be making the same adolescent mistakes that I've supposedly made. It's because I never made them. "Karen left Grace alone and made her way back to her family. As she took Jonathan back into her arms, she saw Grace make her way back to the front of the store.

Will asked her what happened silently and Karen just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't ready to face Grace and tell her that she had forgiven her. But she needed to set the record straight, and if it cost their friendship, she was prepared for it. Karen didn't let the topic of her children simply go away.

Once they bought Elizabeth her box of Oreos, her Lucky Charm cereal, and other essentials they needed. They made their way back out into the rain. "Elizabeth, get your coat on now," Karen demanded, while putting the hood of Jonathan's on top of his head. Elizabeth walked a pace or two ahead of her parents and splashed in the puddles, getting her black and white dress wet. "Elizabeth Truman. Coat on now or I will give the Oreos to someone else."

Elizabeth simply smiled at her mother and continued to splash. Will shook his head and decided to take matters into his own hands. He took the coat from Karen's arm and walked towards his daughter, who was wet up to her knees. He led her under a tree and shook it, allowing the water to pour on top of her. Causing her to shriek. "Daddy!"

"If you had your coat on, you wouldn't have gotten wet." He said opening the coat so she could put it on. "Now we're going to have to explain to Grandma why you got your favorite dress wet and why there is going to be water stains all over her new carpet."

Elizabeth looked frantically at her mother who simply shrugged. "Get in the car." She said nonchalantly. On the way to Marilyn and George's, Karen risked a glance into the backseat of their car and saw both her children were asleep. Elizabeth's damp curls still pressed against her fore head, and Jonathan sound asleep with his head against his stuff dog that he received a few days before. As long as Jonathan stayed asleep, and Elizabeth kept her hands to herself, there shouldn't be a problem.

Slamming the door behind her, Karen dropped her purse and the baby bag, kicked off her heels and made her way to her bed. She dropped down quickly, next to Will, who surprisingly already looked comfortable. "That was a nightmare," She said putting her head on his chest. "Elizabeth is six, not sixteen. And she doesn't need to know about makeup and what you can do with it."

"Mom took it pretty bad," It was more of a question than a statement.

"The wall above your mom's toilet, no longer has the rose design. It has the word Truman written across it. If it was lipstick, that would have been fine. But it was the fact that someone had told Elizabeth that a permanent marker worked the same way as lipstick. "Will began to laugh at the story. "Where were you?"

"I was watching your son tear apart you're scarf." He reminded. "I don't think you're ever going to get that back."

"I doubt I will." Karen said, closing her eyes and snuggling into her husband's side more. "I couldn't find a way to bring myself to go into the backroom." She murmured. She felt Will's chest rumble, causing her to fall asleep.

She wouldn't have found an answer if someone asked her if she would find herself in Marilyn Truman's laughing at the guilty look on her daughter's face. Elizabeth had never been one to doodle on the walls, particularly since she wasn't allowed to have a crayon in her hand near a wall. But it was the sight of pure shock and embarrassment that was across Elizabeth's face. It was a moment she wished she had a camera. Ten years ago, if someone asked her where she would be; in the arms of someone she loved, laughing at an embarrassing moment seemed like a pretty good idea.


	8. Paint Musings

She was stuck in a car, with the air conditioning blasting in her face, and the most horrible radio station. She looked to the side and saw Will smiling and bobbing his head to the music. He made her wonder at times. What on earth did he find interesting about this music? Having enough with the music, she hit the button, silencing the car. It was better that way.

Will took a quick glance at Karen, who was leaning back against her seat. The truth was, he hated the music. It was more of a ploy to annoy Karen; full well knowing she didn't want to be going to his parent's house. It wasn't a pleasant morning, since it began with Marilyn waking them up begging Will to bring some of her favorite wine. There was something else about not wanting to leave George alone since Tina was somewhere close by, but they weren't in the caring mood.

"Your mom doesn't like me," Karen stated, breaking the silence. "She only liked me because I know my alcohol. You haven't told her that I've stopped have you?" At the silence coming from Will, Karen sighed. "Do I need to be drunk to enjoy your mother's company?"

"She likes you because you know you're alcohol, yes. But because you're going to give her grandchildren that aren't Asian," He said, mimicking Marilyn, a speech they both heard multiple times. Karen started to laugh at the truth of that statement. It wouldn't be in the next nine months, no but eventually.

"Ladies and Gentleman I'd like you to introduce you to my son's wife, Karen. She's the grandbaby making machine," She said laughing and sighing. "You're mother needs something put in her drink Will. If only I was still taking my 'special' pills I would slip her something."

"You haven't been the first to think of that wonderful idea." He said, turning the corner onto his parent's street. "My brother's wives have all thought of it. Believe me."

Karen nodded and straightened, not anticipating Marilyn to come running out of the house. Will barely pulled up to the house, when the passenger door swung open, and Marilyn pulled her out, causing her to stumble. Karen, before entering the house, gave a pleading look to Will who was following them with the bottle of wine. She knew it wasn't going to be a decent day.

Karen had been introduced to the house full of people, not being able to leave Marilyn's side. The glass of wine that Marilyn was carting around began to look extremely delightful; despite the fact that she really didn't like wine. She saw Will chatting with a man Marilyn had introduced to her as a plane technician. Will's eyes locked with Karen's and gave her a smile. She eyed the glass of alcohol in front of him and gave him another smile, but a little more pleading. He nodded, stood up and excused himself, clearly making his way into the kitchen.

"Marilyn, I'm going to go to the restroom," Karen easily lied, watching Marilyn nod her head. There wasn't a sound from Marilyn, as Karen turned and walked the opposite way of the bathroom. She entered the kitchen, where Will had a glass full of something. She took it and downed it in one go.

"How's it going," He asked with a smile and a light chuckle.

"Karen, this is Joe. Joe this is the woman who turned my son straight." Karen told him deadpan. "Oh and Grace. I don't know where she is, but she's the one who turned him gay. We like Karen a lot more."

Will began to laugh as Karen took another glassful of alcohol. "So I take it she's driving you insane. But that's a given." They both heard Marilyn's voice get louder, and as she entered the kitchen, she stopped talking.

"Karen," She said surprised. "I thought you were on your way to the restroom."

"I was. I did." She corrected herself. "I saw Will come in here, so I-"

"Oh no," She said interrupting Karen. "You're not going to have any alcohol. We can't have my grandchildren be drunks before they are even born." Karen eyed Will, who simply smiled at her. At the sight of Marilyn's back turned, Karen punched Will in the arm. A slight sound came out from him; he immediately tried to suppress it. "William, in the backroom is a clear box filled with baby clothes. You and Karen are going to need it." Will nodded his head.

"We'll go get it." He told her. He took Karen's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. He ushered her into the backroom Marilyn was talking about, slammed the door and attempted to lock it. Karen was looking around when he pulled her against him, and began to kiss up from her shoulder. "You're sexy when you're annoyed."

She tuned in his arms, allowing him to capture her lips in his. They began to stumble back nearing a wall."I'm slightly drunk you know." The low groan sounded against her neck. "She's going to be looking for us soon."

"Don't care," He grumbled. He lifted her onto the dresser that was set up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, loving every moment. It was when the dresser ended up on its edge, knocking over the wall of paint, opening half of the cans. He pulled Karen to him and they watched the paint pool around the dressed. They attempted to hide the laughter, but didn't last. He grabbed her hand, and they fled the room, not even looking for the box. They ran into the sitting room and saw Marilyn standing by the fireplace with George in the chair. "Mom, I just remembered that we need to leave a little early since there will be traffic."

"It's only 6 though Will." His mother protested. Will was helping Karen into her coat as Marilyn was talking. "I know but the traffic on the way was horrible. And we don't want to run into that on the way home." He half lied. Marilyn nodded her head. Will once again grabbed Karen's hand pulling her out of the house. She wasn't allowing herself to talk. Nothing pleasant would have come out. Once they were in the car, laughter erupted.

Three hours later, after spending it in traffic, Karen and Will stumbled into the apartment, not spending an inch away from each other. Her bag was dropped, coats thrown on the floor, Will and Karen through themselves on the couch with Karen underneath. The phone began to ring. "Don't," Karen said with anger in her tone. "I'm more important.

"That you are Mrs. Truman." He said kissing her soundly. The phone began to ring and once it ended, the both sighed in relief. It was what happened next that stopped them.

"William. This is your mother. I am not pleased that I have to spend a thousand dollars cleaning up the paint in the backroom. I don't even want to know how it happened. You didn't take the clear box by the door either. You must be out and about in town. Call me back," The machine signaled the end of her call.

"We're trying to make your grandchildren you crazy woman!" Karen yelled at the phone machine. Will laughed and picked up Karen off of the couch kissing her as he made their way to the bedroom.

They were mailed the bill for the paint while Marilyn received a copy of the sonogram that was Elizabeth. They received a call later in the day with an excited mother in law. She wouldn't stop about making plans for the baby. It was too bad they weren't caring at the moment and what she was talking about. They were too busy making their own plans for their child.


	9. Family Musings

Karen stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her. When she set out on this project, she thought it would be completely possible. Then she remembered, she had never taken a real art class before. Sure she was able to sketch something out without it looking like Elizabeth or Jonathan assisted her, but she couldn't call herself a professional. But it was the man who was outside playing with his children that she was willing to do this for. Everything it seemed, she did for him, or for them.

The door that led into the backyard swung open, slamming into the side of Karen's work table, which caused her to jump. It was a very angry Jonathan, who for his fourth birthday wished for snow, which is what he tracked through the house. Elizabeth, who had a smile on her face followed, with her father dressed in snow. Karen shook her head at the sight, abandoning her project to attend to her family.

They spent the rest of the morning making cookies and baking things to warm up the house a little bit. In reality they were house sitting for an old colleague of Will's, but since they had bought a house in the Hampton's, it was the Truman household. For now.

The groan of irritation and the thumping of Jonathan storming out of the kitchen caused Karen to put down her dishtowel and to go after him. She noticed the footsteps quicken, which then caused her to jog lightly to his room. She slowly opened the door and saw Jonathan laying face down on his bed.

"Hey bud," She said sitting at the edge of his bed. She slowly rubbed his back. "You want to tell me what's gotten you so mad."

"I don't like it." He said, his voice being muffled by the pillow. "My cookies are bad."

"You're cookies aren't bad." She said, trying to turn him over, but he struggled. "You were mad before the cookies too."

"Don't like the snow."

"You love the snow." She reminded. "What happened outside?"

"Nothing." He lied. She used both arms to turn her son over, no longer enjoying his back. His eyes were red from crying, cheeks wet from the tears.

"Come on. Tell me."

"Liz and Daddy were playing catch and I wanted to play. When Daddy through the ball it broke." He said staring down at his hands. "Liz started to laugh at me."

Karen suppressed her laughter by shaking her head. "Oh honey, the snow is light. It doesn't stay together like a normal ball. That's why Daddy was so snowy when he came in."

"Like a snow monster," He giggled.

"Yes like a snow monster," She said, kissing the top of his head. "Come on, I'm smelling some good cookies." Jonathan smiled and nodded. She picked him up off his bed, and then into the kitchen where Will and Elizabeth were pouring milk and setting out the finished cookies. Karen placed Jonathan on the stool and took a glance at Will. She smiled.

Hours later when Jonathan was sound asleep on the couch and Elizabeth asleep on the floor Will found Karen back in the room where she was watching them play. She looked so concentrated on what she was doing. He came up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and began to knead the muscles. Sighing she leaned her head back against his chest, moaning in appreciation. "What are you working on?"

"Just a little something." She said. It was really nothing at the moment. It was just a few squares and a little design at the bottom of the page.

"We should remodel this house. "He stated. Karen looked up at him, noticing he was staring out the window.

"It's not our house to remodel Will." She said, turning her chair slightly. "I don't think Brenda or Mark would appreciate coming back, if they come back, to find their house completely redone."

"We need a house. We need a place to raise our kids. Elizabeth probably just thinks we're going to move in a couple months again. It's not fair to her or Jonathan."

"With two French windows and a cobblestone pathway," Karen said with a smile. He nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes. Yes to it all." He whispered, leaving her once again. She turned back to her piece of paper, sketched in two more windows and began on her cobblestone pathway.

October rolled around, marking another year of being in Brenda and Mark's house, marking Will's birthday. Everything for the Truman's seemed to be working out, much to their happiness. Karen had dressed Jonathan in his special coat, his dress pants, and fixed his curly hair. She had Elizabeth dress in the dress she had picked out the year before for Christmas, it happened to be her father's favorite. Karen was dressed in a red dress, with a diamond necklace and diamond earrings. Her make up as usual was flawless. She had called Will and told him to meet them at a restaurant down the street from where his old firm was.

The three of them made their way into the restaurant, was led to their table and waited for Will. Jonathan, scribbled madly at his children's menu, while Elizabeth played with her napkin, folding it different way's attempting to make it into something. Karen just stared at the door, and at the sight of her husband, she smiled. He saw her first and told the maître d where he was sitting. He kissed his children's head before his wife, a ritual she had grown used to.

They ate dinner in peace. Laughing and joking about how 'old' Will was. How he was starting to get grey hair, and his retort was that he would just continue to dye it like Karen, which gained him a punch to the arm. The children laughed at their parent's stupidity and were entertained. It was after desert when Jonathan clapped his hands together and announced it was present time.

Will opened Elizabeth's first, which was a red scarf to replace the one she had lost. Jonathan had 'given' him a photo of him and Will in a frame with the inscription 'Daddy's Little Boy.' Will smiled and thanked both children, full well knowing Karen assisted them in their gift giving. But it didn't bother him. The next present was a lot bigger than the children. Karen pulled it out of her bag, which answered Will's question as to the reason she brought it. She placed it in front of him and smiled. He slowly began to unwrap it and looked at Karen with question in his eyes.

He was speechless at the sight of his present from Karen. It was perfect for him and for them. In perfect calligraphy the title page read 'The Truman Household.' He opened the book and smiled at the sight of the sketch of the front of their house. It looked antique really. It had a stairway up to the front porch. A swing set to the side of the house. A big circle window near the roof. At the sight of the two French windows he smiled. At the sight of the cobblestone pathway his smile grew.

"Daddy what is it?" Elizabeth asked, straining her neck to get a better look.

"It's our house." He said turning the book around for her and Jonathan to see it. He turned to Karen who was smiling. He kissed her once again and leaned his forehead against hers. "It's perfect."

He kissed her forehead once again and started to look through the book with his children. Every page had an idea sketched out by Karen. There were ideas for her children's bedroom; ideas for the master bedroom. It was a house put into a book. A book for Will. A book with his dream.

When he flipped the final page there was a letter from Karen.

_To Will, _

_ Everyday for ten years you've helped make my dreams come true. You've given me a family. You've given me a new life. You've helped me get through the worst pains I've ever felt in my life. This house is my thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being you. _

Ten years ago if someone asked Will Truman where he would want to be the day he turned fifty. He would have pointed to Karen and said, "With her and our family."


	10. Street Musings

_ It took six months for the house to be built. It would have taken longer if Karen hadn't ordered the contractor to start earlier. The night she gave me the book, being surprised is an understatement. I was in awe that my idea was put to life, so to speak. There would finally be a place to have my family, without wondering where we would check in next. _

_ Karen was always a mystery to me. She'd never tell me what was wrong unless we were fighting. It was a constant thing with us at the beginning; us fighting. We'd fight about everything and eventually I got tired of it. I wanted to divorce her, but the night she gave me the book, I tossed the papers in the fire. She built my dream and I was thankful for it. _

The first morning in their new house, Karen rolled over Will, waking him up by kissing him. Groaning, he wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled into the kiss. There was a pleasantry in waking up, in a new bed, in a new house, with the person who brought it to life. Karen laid her head on Will chest, feeling his fingertips drawing a design in her arm. She stared at the white wall that had various pictures of them together; the ones that showed their relationship through the years. It was her favorite wall in their house. _Their house_. She smiled as she thought about it.

"You know we can't stay in bed all day," He said, before kissing her head. The groan that escaped her caused him to laugh lightly. "Your children are going to wonder where you're at."

"So their _my _children now? " She asked, tilting her head to look at him. He nodded. They heard a crash coming from farther down the hallway. "Well, I'm going to go deal with _my _children. I guess we really _won't___ be spending all day in bed," She said rolling off of him, getting ready to put on her robe. She was stopped by Will's arms wrapping around her, pulling her down onto her back.

"The children can wait." He mumbled in her ear. The laughter coming from Karen filled his ears, along with the mumbled 'I thought so.'

It had been hours since their choice to 'stay' in bed. Will was sitting on their back porch, nursing a cup of coffee, with his paper at his feet. Jonathan was switching between kicking around a soccer ball and hitting a whiffle ball. Will laughed every time he missed, causing Jonathan to get mad, yet he continued. The closing of the back door leading out into the backyard signaled to Will that someone was coming. It was Elizabeth who came running around the corner first at a full speed, with Karen behind her walking at a slower pace.

"What happened to her?" Will asked as Karen took a seat on the arm of the chair.

"Someone at school told her that her dad used to work with you and said that you only slept with guys. Hence the screaming ten year old Elizabeth Truman." Will nodded and wrapped an arm around Karen's waist.

"Who was it?"

"Mike Jackson," Karen informed him. "I really never did like accountants."

Will laughed and pulled Karen onto his lap. "She was really that upset over it?"

"She was screaming at me that you didn't love me. And that the only reason we lived together was because I was there mother. So yes I'd take that she was that upset over it."

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled. Karen shot Will a look and he simply shrugged. Elizabeth came over with a look of 'I didn't do it,.' " So I heard about your little situation at school. I don't sleep with boys. The only person I sleep with is your mother. It's not going to change any time soon. Okay. So the next time he tells you that, have him come talk to me okay?" She nodded her head and smiled at her father. Karen smiled at Elizabeth giving her a 'I told you so' look. Elizabeth nodded and ran off to the side of the house.

The next thing they knew they were being soaked under the head of a hose. Karen and Will both sputtered under the water, Karen shrieking and Will jumping to his feet, causing Karen to do the same. "Elizabeth Marie!" Will yelled. She didn't look guilty, she looked pleased.

Karen eyed the hose and made a bee line for it, getting both her daughter and son wet. Will shook his head and took a seat once again looking at his family, who was now soaking wet. Somebody out of the four of them were going to get sick, it always happened.

Will watched Karen running around with her children at her heels, with the hose in her hand. If they got too close she'd spray them. She picked up Jonathan in one arm and taunted him with the hose. He squealed in delight, kicking and screaming to be put down. She put the hose down and went after Elizabeth and successfully got her in her arms, not realizing that her son had gotten hold of the hose, prepared for his payback. They were happy. Karen was happy. It was all Will wanted.

_Ten years ago if someone asked me what if you designed a house, I would have thought they were insane. It would have never been the same if Grace designed it. I was only supposed to be sitting in the office to look pretty, and damn it I did. But I'm happy I picked up a few things in my time there. _

_Ten years ago if someone asked me what if you got married after two months of being together with someone, I would have showed them my engagement ring. To know that Will was the one to spend my entire life with, took two weeks. And then I had to admit to myself that I actually loved him. _

_Ten years ago if someone asked me why I stopped drinking and stopped taking pills its because I changed. People change, whether they knew it or not. Will got me to change. I did it voluntarily because it's just who he was, and he was capable of doing it. In these ten years I've done more things because of him, because I would do anything for him. I never had that before. Never been able to say I'm going to change because of one person. I changed because I had a family to look forward to. _

_So this book is dedicated to my family. My family who was with me through my various Street Musings. _


End file.
